Organization 30 Wiki
To go to the legitimate front page click here Welcome to the Organization 30! INTERLOPERS WELCOME!!! THIS FOREWORD IS FOR YOU. As it stands this page is predominantly satirical. There are similarities to real people we may know, but as it stands the content is distorted to the point that any semblance to reality is a fallacy. Scroll down and you'll see some of our dumbest shit that ain't even cohesively linked to most content on this page ex. Popular Sayings and Fathers. Pages aren't autobiographical, rarely ever being touched by the basis person. As the writer of majority of this database, I will be first to admit that it is a recollection of my sophomoric thoughts and fantasies in some foreign country. Along the way there are playful ribs, running jokes and inside jokes. Jokes are meant to be funny, I suppose and you might not find it so. So be it, but alas this wiki wasn't built to entertain you. We'd never expected anyone to bother digging this archive up, (Seriously though are you that fucking bored?) if you find something wrong then go bother Exodus Lockheart. '' What is this Wiki? This wiki was made by a group of friends who just felt like messing with each other. The page is nothing more than a large collection of inside-jokes in our high school class. Feel free to look through it if you've exhausted all your options to escape boredom...or something. 'About the Organization: We are a group of friends in a certain section in a certain high school in a certain South East Asian Country. We enjoy playing multiplayer video games, such as Minecraft and Tekken, and making jokes about the many antics of the teachers and students in our school. This page is simply a way for us to joke around with each other. As much as possible, I, Pink Swampert, will try to make sure this wiki and its pages do not offend someone too much. 'Message to Organization Members: ' Hi there Org Members! Remember to treat each other fairly when editing these pages, okay? We're all still friends here, and all jokes are meant to be good-natured. Do not use Allan's great name in vain! Seriously, though, play nice. If you guys get too worked up over an offensive edit, I'll have to delete it. If there are any complaints, be lenient, okay? I don't want to cater to the complaints of thin-skinned people who can't take a joke. I'll see whether or not the complaint has a reasonable basis before making any changes to a page. For those TL:DR people: Make good jokes! Don't complain over a non-offensive joke! Be friends! '''Category Listing: *'Popular Sayings: '''What makes the Organization so awesome. *'Fathers' ':The many faces that make up the Daddy Council *Organization Members: People who make up the Organization *'Organization Regulations: '''Organization Protocol, collated by our very own Entropy (yeah right) *'Organization History: The Odyssey of the Organization ( coming soon) 'ORGANIZATION MOTTO: ' Remember us, the nameless few Who fight for right and true Be sure to keep us close Cause the next victim may be YOU We never actually say this out loud, nobody even remembers it. Category:Browse Category:Organization Regulations